Beautifully Broken
by DegrassiRocks1
Summary: Hazel Jacobsin, New girl yes but she has as much drama in her life to be one of the kids at Degrassi forever. Hazel meets Craig, Craig meets Hazel, Megan A.K.A. Barbie likes Craig too. Craig kisses Hazel but is still with Ashley. Will he breakup with Ash?
1. Day One

**Beautifully Broken **

Chapter One: The Day

Hazel Jacobsin was woken up by her stepmother's screeching voice. It was like finger nails running down a chalkboard. Not a very wise mixture. "Hazel you better be down here in an hour!" Hazel through the covers off her bed. Great, another day to look forward too. Plus it was the first day of her senior year at her new high school. How fun?

Hazel walked into the bathroom and turned the hot shower water on. The steamy water against her skin felt so wonderful. Now she had a whole day to look forward too. She didn't know anyone at this 'Degrassi' high school. The only thing that she knew was that someone was shot and someone was killed. That's a whole lot to go on.

She stepped out of the bathroom in a burgundy towel. Walking toward her closet she tripped on her phone cord. 'A great way to start off the day' she thought. Once Hazel got up and brushed herself off she started for her planned destination.

Hazel picked out a dark denim cut off mini, leggings, a black tank top, arm warmers, and to finish off the out fit, her checkered slip on vans. Today was going to be great. She could tell.

Hazel walked down the stairs for breakfast. What would it be today? A cold waffle? Possible pancakes if she had the time? And of course her stepmother makes Megan breakfast A.K.A. 'Barbie'. Barbie was her stepmother's daughter. Of course Hazel and Barbie were the same age, seventeen.

You could defiantly tell them apart though. Barbie had beautiful straight blond hair and Hazel had straight red hair. Also Barbie was the pink high heels, and a polo type of girl. Hazel on the other hand was more into dark clothing. She hates labels but if you put one on her it would be a mix between a punk rocker and a Goth. But hey, who's labeling?

Hazel looked at the clock. Crap, it was 7:30 already. She had to leave. Hazel picked up an apple and was out of the door before anyone could say a thing. As Hazel walked on the pavement she was to wrapped up in Tacking Back Sunday and her journal to notice she was about to run into someone. BAM! Everything the two held was on the ground and so were Hazel and the other boy. "I'm so sorry." Hazel said gathering her things. "I wasn't looking were I was going."

"It's alright. Who can pay attention when you have great music right?" the boy was now looking at Hazel's Ipod, which was on the ground also. "Yay, someone with good taste in music!" Hazel said trying to sound excited but not succeeding. The boy got up and offered his hand for Hazel. "Thanks" she muttered. Trying to focus on her things. "Um… are you new? I don't seem to know you." The boy said then starting to walk. "Yeah I just moved here. I'm Hazel." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake it. He did. "I'm Craig." He replied.

"Do you want me to show you around?" he asked. Hazel nodded. They walked for a few minutes before someone yelled out Hazel's name. "HAZEL!" Hazel turned around to see who it was. It was her stepsister Megan. Craig and Hazel stopped to wait for Barbie to catch up with them.

Once Megan caught up with them the first thing out of her mouth was "Who's this?" Hazel had to think quickly. The first thing that popped in her head she did. Hazel grabbed Craig's hand, "This is my boyfriend Craig." She hoped that Craig wouldn't be very mad at her. Thankfully he wasn't he actually pretended with her. "Yep, I'm her boyfriend." He said leaning over and kissing her.

"Whatever." Megan muttered and started walking quickly away from them. Yes! She was mad. SCORE! Hazel pulled her hand away from his. "I'm sorry. I just had to think of something or she would be around you, us all day." She seriously didn't feel this way. One she didn't want Megan to like Craig because she liked Craig. She liked it when he kissed her.

"It's okay. Let's get going." They walked to school talking about the music they liked and about their lives. So far Hazel learned that he was bi-polar and his dad abused him. She told him her dad worked too much and about her mother's affair. When they walked on the steps Hazel decided she had to tell someone this so she would tell Craig. "Craig I need to tell you something." Hazel then got on her tiptoes and whispered in Craig's ear, "I'm a cutter."

Hazel stepped down and looked in Craig's eyes. They were filled with disappointment and disgust. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I had to tell someone and I thought you might be able to handle it. I'm sorry." She started to walk away. Before she could Craig grabbed her. Now there were tears in her eyes. She had never told this to anyone and now the one person she was telling wasn't taking it so well.

"Hazel it's okay. I understand." Then Craig wrapped her in a hug. He was a few inches taller than her so her head rested in his shoulder. "Craig, I've known you for thirty minutes and I've already told you my whole life story. It's scary." Hazel said in between sniffles. "It's okay." He replied and then let go of her. "Come on let's go find some of my friends to introduce you too. I think you'll like Ellie she is um a cutter too." He said the last part in a whisper. Hazel liked the fact that he was going to keep this a secret.

The halls were very crowded. Craig grabbed Hazel's hand and led her to Ellie. "Hi Ellie." Craig said once they got there. "Hi Craig and?" she said wondering who Hazel was. "Um. Ellie this is Hazel. She um cuts too." Craig still said the last part in a whisper. Ellie's eyes widened. "You are?" She asked. "Yeah, family problems." Hazel replied shyly. She already told to people she cut. "You should come to group with us tonight." Ellie suggested. "I would but I don't have a ride." Hazel replied. She really did want to go to group with them but she didn't have a ride and she was not going to ask her step-mom. "I'll take you." Craig said grabbing Hazel's hand. "Group it is. Now let's go find Marco and Jimmy."

"Wait! There's Megan." Hazel said looking at Megan who was talking to another blond haired girl. She was too late. Craig grabbed her hand and Ellie pushed her toward where Megan was. Ellie was the first to talk this time. "Paige this is Hazel. Hazel meet Paige, Paige meets Hazel. "Hi." Hazel said waving softly. "So hazel you seem to have met your kind of people." Megan said rudely. "I see you met people. They couldn't be your kind of people though because I don't think anyone is as fake as you. Good bye." Hazel grabbed Craig's hand and Ellie's arm. "I was trying to avoid her as much as possible." She wined. "Then you two have to push me towards her."

Craig silenced her by kissing her on the lips. She returned the kiss thoroughly. She then pulled back. "Two kisses in one day. I must be lucky." Hazel joked. Craig kissed her again. He then pulled his head to her ear. "One kiss means friends, two means good friends, and three means more than friends." Hazel counted her kisses. "Hmm… looks like were more than friends." Hazel whispered back. "Yep. Now let's go to class."

The first class of the day was Media Immersion. Mr. Simpson knew everyone but Hazel. "And you are Miss?" he asked curiously. "Hazel Jacobsin." She answered lifting her head from her notebook. "Two Hazel's how fun?" he said with a bit of a laugh. She looked around the room. There was another Hazel in her but who? Mr. Simpson then pointed to the girl sitting next to that girl, Paige I think.

Once the lunch bell rang Hazel was excited yet sad at the same time. One, she wanted to see Craig, two she didn't know if Craig meant what he said. Hazel walked into the lunchroom with her bag at her side. Were to sit. Hazel was scanning the room and then she saw an empty seat next to Craig. She started to walk towards it but a girl with red hair took it. The girl leaned over and kissed Craig. Hazel couldn't tell if he kissed her back. One thing was for sure though; she didn't want to know the answer.

Craig must have known Hazel was looking because he pulled back and looked at the girl in confusion. Hazel's eyes started to get teary so she turned around and headed out of the room. Looks like she will be eating alone at lunch. Hazel found a lunch table surrounded by trees and set her thing's down. Hazel saw a shadow in the distance. Not much to her surprise she saw Craig. He had a hurt look on his face.

"Hazel look, that girl that kissed me is my girlfriend. I told Ellie we were pretending the whole time so she wouldn't tell Ashley. I want to keep dating you but I also want to date Ashley."

Hazel couldn't believe this. All of it was fake. He had a girlfriend! "Craig, I'm not going to be the girl you cheat on Ash with. You have Manny for that. You shouldn't be cheating on her anyway. She loves you and you love her! Just leave me alone Craig. Don't say you want to date me because you don't know what you want!" Hazel yelled. She was pissed now.

The thing Craig did next was unbelievable. He slapped her across the face. 'What just happened?' Hazel thought. Craig then shoved her into the ground and kicked her in the side. Hazel looked into Craig's eyes. Her eyes were now filled with tears.

Craig dropped to the ground on his knees. "Oh God, Hazel I'm so sorry." He started kissing everywhere he hurt her: On her face, lips included, on her stomach and on her hands. He then pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Craig why did you do it?" Hazel asked in-between sobs. "I think I did it because you were saying I don't know what I want. I know what I want I want you." He said looking Hazel in the eye. "And Ashley!" Hazel said she knew this was a mistake by the anger in Craig's face. Before he hit her again she apologized. "Look Craig I'm sorry it's just what you said hurt me. I want to believe that you want me but I won't be a 100 sure until you break up with Ashley." Hazel said leaning closer to Craig.

"I can't do that." Craig said shaking his head.

"Then I can't do this. I can't date you Craig." With this Hazel grabbed her things and walked away. "HAZEL!" Craig called after her. She kept on walking. She was crying silently. Someone might say Hazel was lucky. Hazel was one of those girls that looks beautiful when she cries.


	2. Why?

Chapter Two: Why?

The next three days Hazel missed school. Here side hurt now. Her face was no longer bruised where Craig had hit her but it still hurt. One the third day Craig came and visited Hazel.

Craig walked up to Hazel's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" She yelled her voice still limp and weak. Once Hazel saw Craig her eyes filled with fear. She didn't want him to hurt her again. Hazel threw the covers over her head and tried to hide. Hazel hadn't hid from anyone since she was in third grade. This was different though. She was scared of Craig. Really scared of Craig. She was so scared of him that the day he hit her she made four cuts on her arm.

When she watched the blood pour out of her arm she couldn't believe she was cutting over something as stupid as a boy. The only thing was Craig wasn't just some boy. She hadn't even known him for a week and she already feel in love with him.

Craig walked over to Hazel's bed. He gently grabbed the covers and pulled them off of her head. "I did something yesterday. I broke up with Ash. Are you happy now?" he asked in a very quiet tone. "No, I'm not happy now. I don't just want you to break up with her. I want you to love me not her Craig. That's all I really want."

"I do love you Hazel. I want to be with you and I want to make you happy."

"Okay then. Make me happy and be with me. Nobodies stopping you."

"You're wrong. Somebody is stopping me. You. You let someone in and then you push them away. You confuse me Hazel."

"That's what I am. Confusing. If you really love me you'll have to deal with that."

"I am dealing with it. I do love you."

"Why? Why do you love me Craig?"

"I love you because you are you. Beautiful, smart, sarcastic, confusing, Hazel Jacobsin. I wouldn't change you for the world."

With that Craig walked over to Hazel's bed and got in. Craig wrapped his arms around Hazel. "That Hazel Jacobsin is why I love you."

**Okay… Well that's the story. There will be more promise me. I need at least three reviews before I continue. If you read it please review if you don't like it tell me. I'll probably just tell you not too read it but that's beside the point. This chapter is very short. The next one will be longer I promise. Anyway, the next chapter's name is Virginity is Lost as Easy as a Cell Phone. And I know I know I'm not the most literate person on the Earth but I'm trying.**


	3. Virginity Is Lost As Easy As A Cellphone

**A/C Thank you to my one reviewer. I know I do need to make the time go bye and spread things into different days. Thanks for the honest review. Also with this chapter it might get better it might not. I'm trying so bare with me okay.**

Chapter Three: Virginity is Lost as Easy as a Cell Phone

Craig laid in Hazel's bed for about an Hour and a half. Then he started kissing her neck. First kissing was just kissing then it turned into making out and then it turned into clothes getting thrown on the floor. Once Hazel was only in her shirt and underwear and Craig was in his boxers and a shirt she stopped the kissing.

"Are we really going to do this?" Hazel asked.

"If you want."

"Do you have something?"

"Yeah." Craig then reached over and got 'something' out of his pocket.

Craig and Hazel were both naked by the next time she interrupted. "Craig, I'm scared." She admitted.

"It's okay. I'll make this easy for you."

"How will you make this easy for me?"

Hazel woke up the next morning not remembering the night's contents. Then it all came flooding back to her. Hazel looked to her right. The blankets were messed up were Craig had been the previous night. He left? He screwed her and then left? Hazel started to cry. Not just because he left but also because she was overwhelmed. She was now apart of something she couldn't even begin to understand.

Why did it have to be so complicated? Her virginity was lost as easy as a cell phone. Of all the things in the world Craig could have done to hurt her this was one of the major things. She wanted to wake up in his arms and when she started to cry for him to wipe away the tears. But oh no, that couldn't happen that was just impossible to ask for. That was like asking for _way_ too much.

On Monday Hazel's plan was to ignore Craig completely. This would have been easy if he wasn't waiting for her on the steps of school. "Hazel you ready?" he asked trying to grab her hand. Hazel pulled her hand away "What, for you to leave again?"

"No! GODDAMMIT HAZEL! Why do you have to make this so hard! I left because I didn't want YOUR FUCKING STEPMOTHER TO SEE US IN BED TOGETHER!"

"Go Craig! Go tell the whole fucking world we had sex. If you don't want to then I will ready? CRAIG MANNING SCREWED ME AND THEN LEFT. NOT WAITING FOR MY REACTION OR FOR ME TO EVEN WAKE UP. JUST FUCKING LEFT!"

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic about everything!"

"Because if I make a joke out of it I don't have to believe it's real."

Mr. Simpson then appeared in front of them, "Will you please stop cussing and lower your tones." Hazel had enough of this crap.

"NO I WON'T STOP CUSING. YOU WANT TO KNOW THE GREATEST FUCKING WORD EVER? FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. FUCK THIS SCHOOL! FUCK THIS LIFE! AND FUCK YOU CRAIG MANNING! MR. ONE NIGHT STAND!"

And with that she left. She couldn't believe she said that. She will be grounded forever. And once she is off of the cussing grounding she will be grounded for fucking Craig. She loved him and he just left. Did he not listen when I told him that my stepmother doesn't care about me? Does he listen too anything I say?

Hazel knew exactly what she was going to do when she got home. Now she was in her bathroom razor in hand ready to do what she always did for comfort. She slide the razor across a patch of skin on her arm. The line was horizontal and perfect. It was a straight line. She watched as the blood bubbled out of the slit. A few minutes later she was still bleeding. She suddenly got up and stopped the blood. She cleaned the wound and then did something horrible. If she was going to die she wanted it quick and painless and she didn't want to suffer.

Hazel grabbed her stepmother's prescription pills and took off the childproof cap. Hazel empties all of the contents of the bottle in her hand. She got a glass of water, put the pills in her mouth, took a huge gulp of water and swallowed the pills.

You want to know what was really sad though? She just attempted suicide because of a guy. Craig Manning the greatest feeling of all of the feelings she had that moment was that Craig would have to live with knowing he made her kill herself. Before she collapsed Hazel wrote a note to Craig.

_Dear Craig,_

_You caused me to do this. To overdose. This is for me and Ashley and Manny. I love you to death. So I want to let you know I was thinking about you when I did this. You've caused me so much hurt over the last few weeks. I'm sorry but I can't bear to see you again let alone anyone else. I love you more then anyone._

_Love You Forever,_

_Hazel_

Then it happened. She collapsed right there in her bathroom, note in hand and ready for this all to end.


End file.
